


A Fresh Start

by NuclearNik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Out for a walk, Newt comes upon something that could very well change the course of his life. He just doesn't know it yet.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> For SweetDirtyD, my Newt loving, Hufflepuff friend 💛

When Newt returned from the war, things had changed.

The world was far dimmer than it had been when he left, like the streets themselves felt the pain that had rocked through Europe. Walks in the park didn't afford him the same kind of peace they had before.

Some days, though, he just had to get out because he couldn't stand being cooped up in his flat for one second longer. Even though bursts of noise or sudden movement made him tense, he forced himself to keep going, gulping in big breaths of fresh air.

Today, he walked along a path through a pretty city park kept clean and free of weeds. As he turned the bend around a copse of trees, he heard a strange snuffling coming from somewhere to his right. Concerned that it might be someone in need of help, he stepped closer, parting the thick foliage to peer into a small hollow swathed in shadow.

Rather than a person like he'd expected, he discovered a small, portly creature favouring one of its paws. 

"Hello, little guy. What seems to be the problem?"

Big, shiny eyes blinked up at him over a pink snout, and when the creature didn't startle at the attention, Newt carefully reached for it, pleased when it snuggled into his grip.

He lifted it to rest against his chest, and despite the poor thing's injury, it reached immediately for the shiny pocket watch hanging from Newt's breast pocket, batting at it with its uninjured hand. 

_Silly little thing_.

There was something about the spirit of the small creature that called to him, made him feel like he was suddenly less alone in the terrifying world he was trudging through each day.

"Are you hungry? I've got all kinds of books at my flat, I'm sure we can find something about you. What do you think, fella?"

When the creature cuddled deeper into Newt's coat, he realized that for the very first time since he'd gotten back, he wasn't on edge.

Perhaps he'd found a friend.

  
  



End file.
